Bleach: Character Themes By Season
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: This is a story I have done because I felt bored. That and I read another one like this and decided to do my own. Each chapter, as said in the story title, is a season of the show. Each character has their own theme. Rated T for language in song lyrics.
1. Substitute Arc Ep 1 to 20

_**Chapter One**_

_**Season One: The Substitute (Episodes 1-20)**_

**Ichigo Kurosaki- **Citizen/Soldier by 3 Doors Down (1(check Author's Note))

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights.  
__Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
__So many times you did not bring this on yourself.  
__When the moment finally comes, I'll be there to help._

_And on that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care.  
__I'll be right here._

_Citizen soldiers, holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
__Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered, We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

**Isshin Kurosaki-** Mortal Kombat Theme by Kasz and Beal (2)

_No actual long-length lyrics currently available._

**Yuzu Kurosaki-** Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield (3)

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I've got a love and I know that it's all mine.  
__Oh. Oh, oh.  
__Do what you want but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
__Oh. Oh, oh._

_Take me away (take me away)  
__A secret place (a secret place)  
__A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
__Take me away (take me away)  
__Take me away (take me away)  
__To better days (to better days)  
__Take me away (take me away)  
__A hiding place (a hiding place)_

**Karin Kurosaki-** Love Me Or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign (4)

_Yeah, it's officially the biggest midget in the game.  
__I dunno.  
__Make way for the S.O.V._

_Love me of hate me, it's still an obsession. Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
__If you love me, then thank you!  
__If you hate me then, fuck you!_

**Rukia Kuchiki-** Points of Authority by Linkin Park (5)

_Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame. Puts your name to shame, cover up your face. The pace is too fast, you just won't last._

_You love the way, I look at you. While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through.  
__You take away if I give in, my life, my pride is broken._

_(I'm skipping chorus, because I think everyone has heard this song enough times to know what they say)_

**Orihime Inoue-** Clumsy by Fergie (6)

_First time that I saw your eyes. Boy you looked at me, mmhmm.  
__Played it cool, but I knew you knew that Cupid hit me, mmm mmm.  
__You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling. Clumsy cause I'm falling in love.  
__You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling. Clumsy cause I'm falling in love. So in love with you._

**Tatsuki Arisawa-** Beat It by Fall Out Boy (7(8))

_They told him don't you ever come around here. Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear.  
__The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear so beat it, just beat it.  
__You better run, you better do what they can. Don't wanna see no blood, don't be no macho man.  
__You wanna be tough, better do what you can. So beat it, but you wanna be bad._

_Just beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated. Show them how funky strong is your fight.  
__It doesn't matter if whose wrong or right. Just beat it, beat it..._

**Mizuiro Kojima-** Best Friend by Pharrell (9)

_I will not put any lyrics down for this song because the verse is too long to fit in a small amount of space._

**Yasutora (Chad) Sado-** Stronger by Kanye West (10)

_Work it, make it, do it; Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!  
__N- n- now th- that don't kill me. Can only make me stronger. I need you to hurry up now, 'cause I can't wait much longer. I know I got to be right now, 'cause I can't get much wronger. Man, I've been waitin' all night now, That's how long I've been on you._

**Keigo Asano-** On the Floor by Frankie J ft. Paul Wall (11)

_What's dime like you holdin' up the wall for. You should be dancin'... Uh yeah (x2)  
__All the guys in the spot better yet... nobody's had the nerve to talk to you, so let me talk to you.  
__You lookin' good from your head down to your shoes, girl. What's your name and who you with.  
__And do you got a name? I can't believe that you came in by yourself, girl.  
__But if it's up to me I'd guarantee that you won't leave here alone._

_Oh oh oh, yo body's like whoa. Oh oh oh, I'm trying to get you on the floor.  
__Oh oh oh, You already know what it is so girl stop acting and get to dancing, oh oh oh._

**Jinta Hanakari-** Surfin' Bird by The Trashmen (12)

_Sorry for no lyrics to this song, either, but if you've been to a baseball game, you've probably heard this song and your realize how hard it is to understand this song. It's frustrating!_

**Ururu Tsumugiya-** Power Player by Clutch (13)

_Diplomatically, emphatically deny any prior knowledge shape or kind. You don't know nothing about a Russian hooker. Some bloke broke in and straight up took her._

_Western European journalists, devious little monkeys, they're bloody relentless.  
__Call the consulate and burn the evidence, Don't speak another word, just burn the evidence. I'm not giving you attitude, I just want another drink. Get your hands off me, you don't know who I am.  
__I'm a power player, I'm a power player._

**Tessai Tsukabishi-** GO!!! by Flow (14)

_We are fighting dreamers, takami wo mezashite.  
__Fighting dreamers, narifuri kamawazu.  
__Fighting dreamers, shinjiru ga mama ni.  
__Oli oli oli oh! Just go my way._

_Right here, right now (burn!), Buppanese like a dangan liner!  
__Right here, right now (burn!), Buttakitteku ze get the fire!_

**Kisuke Urahara-** Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne (15)

_You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand.  
__When it gets cold, and feels like the end, there's no place to go, you know I won't give in.  
__No, I won't give in._

_Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.  
__Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

**Chizuru Honsho-** I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry (16)

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
__I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion.  
__It's not what, I'm used to. Just wanna try you on.  
__I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
__I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
__It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
__I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it._

**Kon- **Obsession (No Es Amor) by Frankie J ft. Baby Bash (17)

_Well it's early in the morning, and my heart is feeling lonely. Just thinkin' 'bout you baby, got me twisted in the head.  
__And I don't know how to take it, but it's driving me so crazy I don't know if it's right, I'm tossing and turning in my bed.  
__Its' 5 O'clock in the morning, and I still can't sleep. Thinkin' 'bout your beauty it makes me weak...  
__I'm feeling hopeless in my home, I don't know what to do I think I'm in love, baby..._

_Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love). Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong?).  
__Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love). Is this an illusion, that I have in my heart?_

**Uryu Ishida-** Dangerous Game by 3 Doors Down (18)

_You stand before me now we stare eye to eye. Before another second clicks away one of us will die.  
__You reach for your metal as I reach for mine. The sound of bullets flyin' through the air is followed by a cry. And they're cryin'  
__What will we do? What will we say? When it's this game that we play?  
__Will we crumble into the dust my friend? Or will we start this game over again?_

**Renji Abarai- **Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation (19)

_I'll seek you out, flay you alive, one more word and you won't survive.  
__And I'm not scared of your stolen power, I see right through you any hour.  
__I won't soothe your pain, I won't ease your strain.  
__You'll be waiting in vain, I got nothing for you to gain.  
__I'm taking it slow, feeding my flame, shuffling the cards of your game.  
__And just in time, in the right place, suddenly I will play my ace.  
__I won't soothe your pain, I won't ease you strain.  
__You'll be waiting in vain, I got nothing for you to gain.  
__Eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze, felling any foe with my gaze.  
__And just in time, in the right place, steadily emerging with grace._

**Byakuya Kuchiki (1****st**** Version)-** Brother, My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls (20(21))

_Brother, my brother. Tell me what are we fighting for? We've got to end this war.  
__We should love one another, Oh can't we just pretend this war never began?  
__We can try, brother, my brother._

**Yoruichi Shihoin (1****st**** Version)-** Give It To Her by Tanto Metro (22(23)

_If she said she wanted, if she said she'd need. If she said you love her, give it to her please (give it to her, give it to her)  
__If she said she wanted, if she said she'd ne-e-e-ed, don't you keep her waiting, give it to her, please._

**Zangetsu-** Partner's For Life by Diddy ft. Jamie Foxx (24)

_I've been thinking, times is hard. 'Fore it get worse and it fall apart.  
__Maybe you should quit your job and do what's right. And make you my partner for life.  
__So we can chill and have a little fun, so we can chill and have some little ones. So we can chill until our living's done._

* * *

**_A/N:_** Okay, so now for a little more to the story. As you may have noticed, each song has a nuber or two next to them in parentheses. These stand for the reason I made those songs the theme for that character. Another given is that each chapter I write will have characters either introduced or, when I see fit, should have a second maybe even a third theme. Each number in parentheses will be more of a small explanation about my reasons for putting these songs as their themes. Since this is based on each season, there should be around ten chapters or so, depending on whether Japan is actually making new episodes after the current number, which they are that haven't been released in Japan yet. Hopefully, this means they have more of a story after Aizen dies (which is inevitable). If you may not have noticed, I wrote each character in order of appearance (body, not by voice (Masaki didn't count because she never comes back in the show)). Now, on to the explanations.

**(1):** _Ichigo's theme is Citizen/Soldier because he is, at first, a normal teenager that happens to see ghosts (it happens, you know?). Then, he becomes a Soul Reaper, which protects the world from Hollows and the like. So, Ichigo is technically a Citizen and a Soldier._

**(2**): _Isshin Kurosaki: Ichigo's dad and a complete nutjob! He wakes his own son up by either kicking him or jumping onto his stomach from a distance that should seem impossible in a ten, maybe twelve feet tall room. So, I gave him the theme from Mortal Kombat, but it's called the Chicken Dust Remix and all that is said is 'Mortal Kombat' and a few random words._

**(3):**_ Yuzu is the personification of happiness other than Orihime in the first season. But, Yuzu stay like this the whole length of the series except for when Ichigo runs to the Visored, but that's another chapter. Also, this was the only song on my iTunes library that made sense with her._

**(4):**_ Karin acts like the words of this song go. Listen to it by either playing Need For Speed Carbon or searching the Internet. You will see that it makes sense._

**(5):**_ Rukia is the kind of character that, of course, takes authority over Ichigo. Points of Authority, then, made the most sense._

**(6):**_ This song is self explanatory for the first half of season one. She got hit by a car! Even though it was because of her brother who had become a Hollow, she still got hit!_

**(7):**_ Tatsuki is the martial arts expert of the series, really. She may not be such a major part of it, but at least she shows off her skills._

**(8):**_ Fall Out Boy's version of _Beat It_ is better than Michael Jackson's in the sense that you can actually understand the lyrics of the Fall Out Boy version. M.J.'s version was a bit harder to follow what he was saying. I only understood what he was saying by listening to the F.O.B. version._

**(9):**_ Mizuiro is the only friend of Ichigo's that doesn't act weird and/or idiotic. Also, I really didn't want to type all the lyrics for the first verse. If you want to listen to it, go ahead and search for it._

**(10):**_ If you thought about why _Stronger_ is Chad's theme, then you have bad problem solving skills (I don't mean P.S. skills, but I can't think of what I mean.). If you understood this after just looking at it, congratulations and I'll see if I can send a cookie to you (probably not. i have no money)._

**(11):**_ Whenever Keigo comes around, someone winds up hurting him to send him to the floor. Again, I think the song name is self-explanatory._

**(12):**_ Whenever Jinta uses an attack, it always seems to involve a bat that looks more like a huge club. Another self-explanatory song name._

**(13):**_ If Ururu gets hurt, she can defeat even the strongest Hollows (at least, until the ranks go to the ranks within the Menos Grande). When hurt, her power is increased double, but it depends on how hurt she was. If she had a wound that led from her shoulderblade down to her leg, she'd be able to take on an Arrancar easily._

**(14):**_ Tessai is awesome, and he's not much of a fighter per say, but he still can do some pretty heavy damage since he was on the Kido force in Soul Society. Also, GO!!! is the coolest theme to Naruto and has a fun AMV with the chalkboard eraser falling on Kakashi's head at the perfect moment during the song._

**(15):**_ I don't even think it makes much sense for this song to go here, but it makes a little sense. When you think about it, he never tells the group to give up, but he helps them through it, so the words 'Keep Holding On' makes perfect sense, but I don't think that song belongs with Kisuke._

**(16):**_ Chizuru is a lesbian, this makes perfect sense, except for the boyfriend line, but don't criticize that, because I was just waiting to write that part._

**(17):**_ Come on, people! This is Kon, the pill stuffed into a lion plushie that's obsessed with girls with big boobs, this song works to its fullest extent._

**(18):**_ If you remember Uryu's little 'game' that he played with Ichigo, you'll remember that they could've died unless they combined forces for the final episode of that battle. If I didn't know better, I'd say that was a pretty dangerous game, yes?_

**(19):**_ Okay, the lyrics may make no sense, but Renji seems like a guy this song would go with. Also, I didn't have any songs that had anything to do with pineapples or the color red. I found it funny that he actually wore a shirt that said 'red pineapple' on it._

**(20):**_ Byakuya may not have seemed like it at this point, but he was still conflicted about whether to let Rukia be executed, as he probably knew she would or to obey the Soul Society's laws. Simple as that._

**(21):**_ This song is featured at a pivotal point in Pokemon The First Movie, but I like this song. Sure, it makes me cry, but it's just one of those songs, you know? His theme is subject to change._

**(22):**_ This song is one that goes with Yoruichi the best out of the 3004 songs that are in my iTunes library in all. Also, when I found it after a couple years of looking for it, I wanted to find a use for it. The reason I was looking for it was because I had listened to Sean Pual's song _Can You Do The Work_ and I realized that I recognized the beat, which was this song's as well._

**(23):**_ Lack of lyrics for this song are because I didn't want to waste too much space for each theme's lyrics. Also, the lyrics are barely said in English other than the chorus, so I didn't write those._

**(24):**_ Even though it ends with that last line, I found it to be the only good song that went with Zangetsu. I would have gone with something else, but I couldn't think of how any other song I have related to Zangetsu._

* * *

  
**_A/N:_** Here's the complete chapter one of this story. I will start working on the next chapter ASAP, because I have nothing better to do when on the computer. Expect it by Saturday night/Sunday morning before Bleach comes on channel 32.


	2. Soul Society: The Entry Ep 21 to 41

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Soul Society: The Entry (Episodes 21-41)**_

**Gin Ichimaru-** Smile by Michael Jackson (1)

_Smile, though your heart is aching. Smile, even though it's breaking.  
__When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by...  
__If you smile, with your fear and sorrow. Smile and maybe tomorrow.  
__You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you'll just...  
__Light up your face with gladness. Hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear may be ever so near, that's the time you must keep on trying..._

**Ganju Shiba-** Runaway by Linkin Park (2)

_Graffiti decorations, under a sky of dust. A constant wave of tension on top of broken dust.  
__The lessons that you taught me, I learned were never true.  
__Now I find myself in question (they point the finger at me again).  
__Guilty by association (you point the finger at me again)  
__  
I wanna run away, never say goodbye.  
__I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why.  
__I wanna know the answers, no more lies.  
__I wanna shut the door and open up my eyes._

**Kukaku Shiba-**Tough Talk by Jim Jones ft. Mel Matrix & Stack Bundles (3(4))

_Unfortunately, no lyrics could be found for this song._

**Kenpachi Zeraki-** Take That by Paul Linford (5(6))

_No lyrics available due to this song being instrumental._

**Sosuke Aizen-** I Want It All by Queen (7)

_Adventure seeker on an empty street. Just an alley creeper light on his feet.  
__A young fighter screaming with no time for doubt. With the pain and anger can't see a way out.  
__It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say, gotta find me a future move out of my way.  
__I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now.  
__I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now._

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-** Icebox by Omarion (8)

_Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again. I know that it's my fault but you don't understand.  
__I got memories, this is crazy, you ain't nothin' like the girl I used to know.  
__Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my friends.  
__I should try to decide, wanna let you in but no. That means memories and it's crazy.  
__You ain't nothin' like the girl I used to know (Another portion of verse will not be put here in order to put the chorus in)._

_But I got this icebox where my heart used to be. Said I got this icebox where my heart used to be.  
__I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold.  
__I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold._

**Ikkaku Madarame-** Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk (9(10))

_Since this song is really two lines over and over again, here they are.  
__Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger.  
__More than ever, hour after hour, work is never over._

**Yumichika Ayasegawa-** You're Beautiful by James Blunt (11)

_My life is brilliant, my love is pure. I saw an angel, of that I'm sure.  
__She smiled at me on the subway, she was with another man.  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'cause I've got a plan.  
__You're beautiful, you're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true.  
__I saw your face, in a crowded place.  
__And I don't know what to do, 'cause I'll never be with you._

**Yachiru Kusajishi-** Girlfight by Brooke Valentine (12(13))

_We 'bout to throw them bows. We 'bout to swing them thangs.  
__We 'bout to throw them bows. We 'bout to swing them thangs.  
__It's about to be a what? A girlfight!_

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi-** Ayo Technology by 50 Cent ft. Justin Timberlake & Timbaland (14)

_She, she, she want it, I want to give it to her. She know that it's right here for her.  
__I want to see you break it down. I'm ballin', throw'n money round.  
__Ayo, I'm tired of using technology. Why don't you sit down on top of me?  
__Ayo, I'm tired of using technology. I need you right in front of me._

**Hanataro Yamada-** Nobody's Listening by Linkin Park (15)

_Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it. The number one question is how could you ignore it,  
__And drop right back in the cut over basement tracks. Rap stack got you back in the sub black rewind that. We just rolling with the rhythm, rise from the ashes of stylist division. With these non-stop lyrics of life living not to be forgotten but still unforgiving._

_But in the meantime, there are those who wanna talk this and that. So, I suppose that if it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt and get dirty with the people spreading the dirt it goes._

_Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me. Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening. Called to you but you don't want to hear me. Told you everything loud and clear but nobody's listening._

**Momo Hinamori-** Going Under by Evanescence (16(17))

_Now, I will tell you what I've done for you. Fifty thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me, going under. Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented daily, defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom._

_I'm dying again, I'm going under. Drowning in you, I'm falling forever. I've got to break through, I'm going under._

**Shunsui Kyoraku-** Bring Me Flowers by Hope (18)

_I haven't got a clue if you're the one, but I like you. And ohh I like how you make me feel. I want to do this right. Don't want to waste this night, but I'm drowning. Drowning in your love._

_Bring me flowers and talk for hours. And ohh I like you, and ohh how you make me feel. Kiss my face, your warm embrace. And ohh I like you, and ohh how you make me feel._

**Rangiku Matsumoto-** Just Dance by Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis & Akon (19)

_I've had a little bit too much, much. All of the people start to rush, start to rush by. How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone, phone._

_What's going on, on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but It's alright,a-alright._

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance. Dance, dance, dance, j-j-just dance._

**Shirosaki (Also Known As Hichigo)-** I Just Can't Wait To Be King from the Lion King Original Soundtrack (20)

_Oh I just can't wait to be King!_

_Everybody look left. Everybody look right. Everywhere you look I'm, standing in the spotlight (not yet). Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling._

_Oh, I just can't wait to be King.  
__Oh, I just can't wait to be King.  
__Oh, I just can't wait to be King!_

**Jushiro Ukitake-** Die Another Day by Madonna (21)

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no. I'm gonna kiss, some part of.  
__I'm gonna keep, this secret. I'm gonna close, my body now.  
__  
I guess I'll die another day. I guess I'll die, another day.  
__I guess I'll die another day. I guess I'll die, another day._

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter two of this story. I know I didn't include Kaien Shiba, but he was already dead, so I decided against it. If you don't like that, well then go read something else. Dead people at the time when the show takes place are not included in this, especially because Kaien was part of a filler episode for Rukia. Now, onto the Explanations.

* * *

**(1):** _Four words: Gin Ichimaru Always Smiles._

**(2):**_ During his fight against Yumichika, he decided to keep running in order not to get killed._

**(3):** _She's a tough girl, man! I wouldn't want to be in the same room as her._

**(4):** _This song is a bonus track, and I couldn't find the lyrics for it._

**(5):**_ For some reason, I didn't have a song that went with Kenpachi better than this one._

**(6):** _Since the song is in Need For Speed Most Wanted, it is an instrumental, even though most songs still have lyrics when featured in those games._

**(7):** _He wants World Domination, enough said._

**(8):**_ He has an Ice and Snow Zanpaku-to and he acts way too serious for the youngest Captain ever. Sure, he's a captain, but that doesn't mean that he has to act serious all the time, right? Kyoraku and Ukitake don't._

**(9):**_ Ikkaku is the only other Lieutenant, other than Renji, that can use Bankai. Other than that, he loves to fight almost as much as Zeraki, but he doesn't have a virtually unlimited level of Spiritual Pressure._

**(10):**_ This song, for people who aren't aware, is the original song from which Kanye West made Stronger._

**(11):**_ He's obsessed with beautiful things, enough said once again._

**(12):**_ Yachiru is one tough little girl! She'll bite you if you don't listen to her!_

**(13):** _Usually, she stays out of fights, but I also found no other song on my iTunes library that fit Yachiru well._

**(14):**_ He's the asshole that runs Squad Twelve! They are in charge of the technology._

**(15):** _he never seems to be treated how he should. Of course, all of Squad Four except Captain Unohana are all treated like dirt._

**(16): **_She was devastated by Aizen's supposed 'Assassination' and thought that Toshiro had killed him._

**(17):**_ After Aizen left Soul Society, she went crazy. Proof is in the Arrancar Arc of the show and manga alike._

**(18):**_ One reason: He wars a robe with FLOWERS on it!_

**(19):**_ I read on Wikipedia or somewhere that got the information from Tite Kubo himself (or an official site) that said that Rangiku loved to dance when she was alive and sometimes while in Soul Society._

**(20):**_ Honestly, this is the only song that makes sense for the damn guy._

**(21):**_ He has some kind of terminal disease that comes and goes, which makes no sense. Once you have a terminal illness, you don't go back and forth between being cured and being sick._

* * *

**_A/N:_** Chapter two is complete at this point. Chapter three, for the people who choose to read this, is for the Third Season, named Soul Society: The Rescue.


End file.
